Point Blank
by Chimepi
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr blog imagineyumikuri. Mafia AU. After the death of her mother, Christa's father had hired protection for his daughter as he goes on business leave for 3 months. Christa/Ymir, Annie/Mikasa, a little bit of Bertholdt/Reiner
1. The Job

**A/N: **Was writing this on my tumblr, thought why not upload it to ? c: And here we are. Ymir/Christa and Annie/Mikasa, a little bit of Bertholdt/Reiner. So yes. Enjoy!

Ever since she was 6, Christa Renz knew that she was privileged.

It wasn't that hard to realise, now that she thought back on it. In fact, she was surprised she hadn't noticed sooner; the 3 story mansion she and her family resided in, the several hundreds of acres of property they owned, the fact that her parents almost always managed to buy her gifts every week.. All of it screamed privilege.

A few years later, when she was around 9, she had also realised that not everyone was as privileged as she was, after an incident when she went out shopping with her mother and managed to find her way into the streets.

She had wandered around, into the alleys and out to the suburbs, passing many people that dressed weirdly and seemed to like sitting on gutters which confused her. It was when she stumbled across the _seventh_ man (yes, she had been counting) dressed in rags that was sitting on the ground that she decided to ask him why they were there, sitting in dirty places and wearing dirty clothes.

The man had barked a laugh, "We'd be in a house if we could, dear," he said kindly to the 9 year old, his voice raspy.  
Christa tilted her head. "Why don't you just buy one?" She asked, confused as to why he didn't just use money to buy a place to live.

"Don't have any money, I'm afraid," he said, his smile drooping a little. "It's a lot harder to get money than you think."

"Oh." Christa stood there a little awkwardly. She hadn't heard of anyone not having money before. The man chuckled lightly, about to say more but she heard her mother calling for her in the distance. "Sorry mister, I have to go!" She smiled at the man, before she ran off to find her mother.

Now, at the ripe age of 16, Christa had found that not only are there people who didn't have money, but there are people who want to get it from those who do. She found that they would go to any lengths to get what they want, be it stealing, begging, trickery, and even murder.

Oh, did she know that they would murder if it would get them what they want.

Tears streamed down Christa's cheeks as she watched her mother's coffin being lowered into the grave. Her father wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close, holding the umbrella up to keep them from getting wet from the rain. Christa let her be hugged and she squeezed her father tight, sobbing loudly into his chest.

Her father wore an angry expression, tears dripping down his cheeks as he gave his last goodbye to his wife, vowing that he would ever let that happen to his dear daughter Christa.

"Ymir, we got a new job." A tall, bulky blonde man gruffed out, carrying two sacks full of spoils on his shoulders.

"What kind?" A tall brunette, Ymir, replied, sitting on top of a crate as she watched him work. "Damn, Reiner, you got some muscles." She cackled.

"Don't know," Reiner grunted, dropping the sacks on a pile, ignoring the remark. Dusting his hands off, he walked over to Ymir, glaring at her. "You should probably do some work too, or else the boss will have your ass."

"Aw, come on, I don't think Annie would even _want_ to hit this precious face of mine," Ymir smirked, bringing up her hands to smush her own cheeks together. "I mean, look at me. I'm hot."

Reiner sighed and began to walk to the cargo. "She'd most likely rip every single one of your freckles off, and you know it. Now stop that and help me move these things. We gotta see the boss after we're finished."

Ymir paused, before cackling again, letting her hands slide down and vaulted off the crate. "Yeah, you're probably right," she grinned, walking over to help Reiner.

"A protection racket?" Reiner asked, leaning forward in his seat. Ymir sat on a chair next to him, back straight and attention completely on their boss, nervousness showing in her posture. "For who?"

Annie paused, peering at them behind her large desk. She leaned back in her chair, brushing her side-fringe from her eyes. "The Renz family."

A lilt in the discussion occurred, confusion marring the lackey's faces, before Reiner broke the silence. "Why would the Renz come to us for protection?"

Annie sighed, "It doesn't matter. They're high-class, they're rich, and they're willing to pay us a hefty amount of cash," she said, leaning forward to shuffle through the papers on her desk. "All you two need to do is ensure that the daughter, Christa, is safe."

"Couldn't the authorities protect them instead? I mean, if they're high-class, why are they coming to the mafia for help?"

Annie shot a glare at Ymir, who matched her gaze before averting her eyes. "Hell if I know." Annie scoffed, "all we need to know is that they want our protection and are willing to pay for it. The details aren't included in the package."

Ymir and Reiner were silent for a moment letting Annie go through the papers, before Reiner spoke up. "Who are we protecting again?" He asked, feeling his nerves shake as Annie glared at him. _'The boss seems irritated today,' _he thought, nervous under her gaze.

Sighing, Annie shuffled through her papers before pulling out a folder and tossing it to the other side of the desk towards the lackeys. Ymir acted first and opened the folder, going through the papers of information on the client. Reiner leaned forward to get a look at the papers, reading quietly.

Ymir read silently in her head, processing the information. _'Christa Renz. 16 years old. Blonde hair, blue eyes, 146cm..' _Ymir read, rolling her eyes at the height of the girl. How short can you get? _'Lives in a 3-story mansion. Mother is deceased. Father on business leave.' _Well, there's the reason of protection.

"So basically we need to babysit this girl." Ymir grumbled, leaning back and sighing. Annie shook her head.

"You need to _protect_ her until her father gets back from his leave, in around 3 months," she confirmed, "he will be paying salary for each week for you two and will pay in full when he arrives back."

"How much is he paying, exactly?" Reiner asked, looking up from the paperwork.

"Your salary will be six grand per week," Annie replied, organising her papers into a neat pile. "The full pay is one-hundred and thirty grand, a higher pay than normal," she continued, "but, that's only if the girl is safe."

Ymir and Reiner swallowed hard.

"Y-You're relying that much on us?" Ymir asked, nervous. "I mean, that's a lot of pay. You could get some people better—"

"Jean is out on an extortion job, Sasha is in the middle of a dealing for drugs, and I would go except for the fact that I don't baby sit kids." Annie interrupted, frowning at Ymir. "That leaves the next best thing: you two."

"So it _is _babysitting!" Ymir burst out, standing up with her hands in the air. "I _knew _it!" Annie only smirked at her.

Reiner pulled Ymir back in her seat. "So, when do we leave, and where do we go?"

"And is there a picture of this brat while we're at it?" Ymir grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

Annie dropped her smirk and sat straight. "The address is in that folder I gave you." She said, standing from her chair. "And you don't need a picture. You'll see her first thing in the morning. I'll supply you with weapons and gear. Pick them up before you leave." And with that, she left.

Reiner looked at Ymir. "You shit your pants, didn't you?"

Ymir looked offended, before sighing and wilting. "Annie is a scary mother fucker."

Reiner smirked.

"Do you ever wonder why we wear these god damn black suits?" Ymir complained, pulling at the collar of her suit. "I mean, come on. It's summer and it's hard to put on and it's _fucking hot._ Why?"

Reiner smacked Ymir on the back of the head. "Stop complaining. We're almost there." He said, adjusting his grip on the two suitcases he held. "Besides, it keeps up the appearance."

"What appearance?" Ymir cried, "you mean like the _oh we're important people, make way _appearance? Because I'm pretty sure we can do that _without _these monkey suits!"

Reiner grunted. "Cut the shit Ymir. We're on a job." He only got a sigh in reply as they trudged up the long path to the Renz mansion. There were acres of land stretched out from the mansion, and that included the pathway to the mansion itself.

Ymir sighed again, adjusting the weaponry strapped onto her back. "Ever heard of coping mechanisms, killjoy?" She muttered, following Reiner up the path. "Cause I'm pretty fucking nervous right now. This job is big."

Reiner couldn't help but agree. This job _was _big. What were they even protecting this Christa from?  
Ten minutes later, they finally reached the mansion. Sighing in relief, Ymir and Reiner walked up the steps to the front doors and rang the doorbell.

A moment later, a short, blonde haired girl opened the door, peering up at the suited figures.

"Christa Renz?"

"Y-Yes.." The blonde replied, a little nervous about having strange suited figures appear at her doorstep.

Ymir stared. This girl, this _shorty _was who they were supposed to protect? This cute girl, with her bright blue eyes, heart-shaped face and button nose, was who they were going to spending time with for he next 3 months?

It couldn't get any better.

Ymir tried her best to put a kind smile on her face, stepping forward and pushing Reiner back. She leaned down to Christa, "Hey there, cutie. We're here to—"

Christa screamed.


	2. The Client

It was all pretty strange, really. Ymir knew (or at least thought) that she could make women scream, but she didn't expect one to actually _scream. _Especially as loud and as frightening as this little blonde girl was screaming.

And when the door hit her face and made her fall back, holding her nose and covering her right ear with a whimper, the thought that maybe she's too good at flirting crossed her mind, and she should probably tone it down a little.

Reiner was the first one to act, stepping forward past Ymir and to the door, knocking on it and holding his ear close to the door, giving Ymir a glance and a smirk before calling out, "Miss Renz, we aren't here to harm you."

Ymir strained her ringing ears (or ear, her right one seemed to have dropped out) to hear it, but she heard a muffled "You have guns!" from the other side of the thick, wooden door.

A sudden flare of anger erupted in Ymir, making her scramble to her feet, glaring at the stupid door that hit her in the face. "You fucking slammed the door on my face!" She yelled angrily, her crushed nose making her voice nasally. "You _slammed _it! On my _face!_"

Reiner turned to Ymir and gave her a glare. "Stop yelling! She won't open the door if you keep scaring her!"

A squeak from the other side of the door. "I'm not scared!"

Ymir narrowed her eyes, but stayed quiet.

Reiner let out a sigh. This was a great start to the job that was going to get them thousands.

"Look, we're not here to hurt you, rob you, or anything like that," he said, trying to placate the situation, "in fact, we're here to protect you. Your father, James Renz, hired us to guard you for the three months he'll be gone."

There was silence for a moment behind the door, before it cracked open and bright blue orbs peeked out. "Father hired you?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Yes."

It took another moment, but finally, the door swung open fully, revealing the short blonde again. She held one hand to her chest, the other on the door just in case, and shuffled nervously as she looked up at the two lackeys.

Ymir glared at Christa. Her right ear had begun to function properly again, so she let go of her ear and put it at her side. She couldn't say the same of her nose though. It had started bleeding, Ymir's hand covered in blood.

"O-Oh!" Christa gasped, seeing Ymir's bloody nose. "I-I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, letting go of the door and shuffling closer to Ymir to inspect the damage. "I didn't mean to cause any real damage…"

Ymir scoffed, making a weird sounding snort due the state of her nose. "Should have thought of apologising _before _you slammed the door on my face."

Christa stared at her strangely, Reiner stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry about her. As you can see, she's an idiot." He said, smirking at the sharp glare Ymir sent his way.

Christa frowned, shaking her head. Although these people were strange, she felt that they wouldn't cause her harm. Didn't stop her from being nervous though. "N-No, the least I could do is fix her up." She stuttered, moving back inside the house and motioning for the two lackeys to come in.

Reiner cracked a smile at Christa before stepping in the house, thanking her as he passed. Ymir groaned and dragged her feet on the way in, hoping that she would leave dirt on the floor.

Ymir grumbled to herself, arms crossed and nose no longer bleeding as she sat on a fancy chair, in a giant fancy room with fancy paintings, fancy ornaments and a goddamn fancy _fireplace that was lit._ Why was it lit during Summer? Ymir will never know. All that she'll ever know (or think she knows) is that this Christa Renz was stupid, short, and annoying. Cute, sure, but nevertheless.

But, even though after she got a bloody nose from Christa, she couldn't help but drop the glare and blush as the short blonde carefully and attentively cleaned and patched up her injury. Since it was her nose, Ymir got a good eyeful of Christa's face, and _man _was she pretty.

She still disliked her, though.

Reiner sat next to her on another chair, and there was a large, round mahogany coffee table in front of them. He had to admit, the Renz did have a good taste in furniture.

They were in a large room, the lounge, Reiner guessed, that had an archway leading to another room that looked like a den to the far left of the lounge and a stairwell curved up on the right. There was a large flatscreen TV above the brick fireplace, which was, strangely enough, lit. Two long sofas faced opposite it, a large intricate rug placed on the floor, and numerous ornaments and artifacts were scattered around on several shelves and tabletops.

It all screamed rich, rich, _rich. _What had they gotten themselves into?

He shook his head and sighed, before looking up and letting out a smile as Christa came in with a platter of tea. At least their client was nice.

Chista walked over to the two lackeys, holding the tea platter carefully with both hands and concentrating on balancing the cups full of tea. She looked at her strange visitors in thought; after she had invited them in and introduced themselves, she had sat them down in her lounge and treated the woman named Ymir's wound. She hadn't expected two random strangers appearing on her doorstep, claiming that they were there to protect her. She also hadn't expected to stare a bit too closely at Ymir's face as she worked on her nose. But then again, surprises were happening a lot lately after her mother left.

Lost in thought, Christa hadn't noticed that she'd already reached the coffee table, her foot nicking it's leg making her fall forward. She let out a surprised yelp and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come.

After a few moments of not feeling any pain, Christa opened her eyes to see Ymir's chest. Ymir had gotten up out of her seat and steadied her, grasping her arms gently but firmly in order to keep her from falling. Blushing slightly, Christa looked up at Ymir's face and gave a smile of gratitude, before she stepped back and hurriedly placed the platter on the table and scurrying off to her seat. That was a close one.

Ymir just let out a sigh and sat back in her seat, grumbling about a clumsy, lousy blonde. Even if she disliked Christa, she couldn't just let a cute girl fall and hurt herself like that. A face wasn't cute if it was bloody, after all.

Clearing her throat, Christa decided to speak up, delicately pouring her guests a cup of tea each. "S-So, Ymir and… Reiner, was it?" Reiner nodded in confirmation. "What brings you here?" She asked, before blushing slightly for asking a silly question, embarrassed. They already told her why.

However, the mobsters brushed off that fact as Reiner answered. "We're here to provide protection for you," he said, thanking Christa as he took the cup of tea and took a sip. "Your father called our boss and asked for your safety, so we were sent here."

"Yeah, it wasn't our choice, you know." Ymir added, still a bit bitter about Christa. She took a large gulp of her tea and trying to hide the fact that she liked the way it was made. She normally had black coffee and tea, but Christa had added sugar and milk to this tea, making it sweet. She liked it.

Christa flushed, looking down at her tea in shame. "A-Ah, I see." Her face was hidden by her hair, and Ymir was starting to regret adding that comment a little before the blonde looked up, making her look away. "Well, it's always nice to have guests, I suppose. It gets quite lonely here."

"I can imagine," Reiner replied politely.

"May I ask what you're guarding me from?"

Ymir paused, looking back at Christa for a moment, before looking at Reiner. "We're not sure," she shrugged, turning to Christa and holding out her cup for more tea. Christa happily obliged. Taking another gulp, she continued, "We were just told that we needed to protect you and then we were sent here. Even the boss said she hasn't got a clue as to why we're being hired."

"Oh, I see." Christa nodded, a little worried. "Well, I guess I should be glad you're here then. I assume you have a place to stay while you're guarding me?"

Reiner hesitated, looking off to the side while Ymir smirked.

"Yeah." She grinned, "Right here. In this house."

Christa blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Got a change of clothes? I'm sweating like a pig in this suit."

Reiner smacked Ymir on the back of her head.

Annie frowned, staring at the figure sitting behind the desk as she leaned against the far wall opposite. "What are you playing at, Chief?" she asked seriously, crossing her arms to stare at the dark haired woman across from her. "Trying to bust me and my men?"

"I have no intention of doing so, Miss Leonhardt," the woman replied, playing with her red scarf absentmindedly as she watched Annie. "I only ask for your cooperation. Is it that complicated to understand?"

Annie clenched her jaw, standing straight. "I do not like being insulted, Ackerman." She said, taking a step forward. "I am not stupid like the people I order, as you may think I am," she took another few steps forward until she was right in front of the desk, leaning forward to stare into chocolate brown eyes. "Now tell me. What are you playing at, Mikasa?" Her breath mingled with the other woman's.

Mikasa frowned, staring right back into icy blues. "What I'm 'playing at' is the lives of both of our men," she said, standing up from her chair to walk around the desk and stand next to Annie who shot her a glare. She ignored it and sat on the desk next to where Annie was standing. "If 'playing at' means 'ensuring the safety of'."

Annie' eyes narrowed as she turned to Mikasa. "The Military Police is already protected by the law and government. Why would you need us to help you?" She was growing more and more suspicious of Mikasa, who shook her head gently, leaning her head into Annie's shoulder lightly.

Mikasa paused. "It involves the Renz girl."

Annie frowned. ".. Fine. Tell me what you want."

Mikasa smiled.


End file.
